


Dream Beaver

by orphan_account



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, tmnt 2012 - Fandom, tmnt 2k12
Genre: Apritello, F/M, april o'neil - Freeform, donatello - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“In Dreams” gives rise to an interesting concept — April using her powers to enter Donnie’s dreams. Years later, using these powers under different circumstances, April sees another kind of dream he has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Beaver

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written TMNT smut in over a year, but thanks to my terrible/enabler lovely friend servantofclio, I ran with some recent inspiration and made a thing. Extra gratitude to servantofclio, theherocomplex, and hotmilkytea for the beta work. I dedicate this to all of you.

Having a new boyfriend in college felt like a big deal. Having your new boyfriend spend an entireweekend at your apartment felt even bigger. And when your boyfriend was a  _mutant ninja turtle_ , well….there were no words.

At 21 years old, April O’Neil was certain of this. What seemed to be an eternity of growing pains and uncertainty had finally ended with Donatello in  _her_  bed. It’d been two months since they’d admitted their feelings for one another and became “official,” as very mature, experienced adults often did, but April still found the feel of Donnie’s sleeping breath against her skin a bit surreal.

 

This weekend was their first to themselves as a couple. No mandatory lab hours, no family obligations whatsoever. But April, who had been giddy all week, suddenly felt very nervous.

Donnie had seen and loved her in many roles — best friend, skillful warrior, and kind sister to his brothers. Yet the girlfriend hat felt so new for April. She surveyed the crumpled drafts of grad school applications strewn across her room before noting the turtle who’d fallen asleep in her bed.

With purple mask askew, steadily whistling through his teeth, Donatello had fallen asleep waiting for her to come to bed. First weekend all to themselves, and he’d spent the first night watching her work.  _Some girlfriend I’m turning out to be,_  April scolded herself. Deep down inside, she knew Donnie wouldn’t mind. He’d be more disappointed if she hadn’t been working on her applications. He was supportive, encouraging, and patient. He’d wait for years if he had to.

Hell,  _he already had._

And with that thought, April turned off her laptop. She shrugged off her robe and slipped into bed as quietly as she could. Turning over to face him, she skillfully removed his crooked mask without notice, and then smiled at the relaxed contours of his face. He looked beautiful this way, and he was  _hers._

It was late into the night when his troubled grunt woke her.  _Donnie?_  April turned slowly and carefully, adjusting as the weight of his heavy, muscled arm rested on top of her waist. Another grunt followed quickly and then a soft gasp.

Enough moonlight poured through the curtains to make out his face. With brow ridges furrowed, he seemed caught in some anguished state, and this confused and worried April.

She didn’t want to wake him, since everyone knew Donnie needed his rest whenever he could find it, but she also didn’t want her boyfriend’s first sleepover weekend to start with nightmares.

“April,” he mumbled unconsciously, voice low and raspy with sleep. His heart was thudding against his plastron.

“Donnie, I’m right here…” she whispered, brushing her fingertips across his forehead. It was warmer than usual to the touch, perspiration began to bead near the top, which made her wonder if he was ill. Caught between disturbing the rare rest Donatello did get and waking him from a possible nightmare to check for a fever, April decided she’d use a method she hadn’t tried in a long, long time.

Not since the incident with the evil dream beavers.

“Sorry, Donnie…” she whispered before resting two fingertips against her temples and leaning her forehead against his.

April fell back into the dark abyss that faded once Donnie’s dream became clear. There was a beaver, but it wasn’t named Dave.

———————————————————————

They were in her room, just as she’d left it when she fell into Donnie’s dream, but April was staring at another version of herself. A buck naked and spread eagle version, identical to herself in appearance, but sprawled across the sheets, moaning with abandon. Dream April, as she immediately named this vision, had her fingers tightly wound around the ends of Donatello’s bandana tails, pulling his face between her legs until his lips were pressed flush against flesh.

April couldn’t breathe. She felt like she’d snuck onto the set of a dirty movie, where somehow,  _she_ was the star. And then there was  _her boyfriend_  — on his knees, face pressed into her folds, lapping at the flesh with the hunger of a starving man. It was enough to make her ache between the legs.

Aside from a few heavy makeout sessions with some over the clothes petting, she and Donnie hadn’t gone too far since they’d became a couple. She could have blamed their schedules and obligations, but April also suspected they were both a little trepidatious about exploring their different body mechanics…and how that worked on an  _intimate_  level.  

Well, not any more. Or at least not in Donnie’s dreams, April realized as she watch him nuzzle his face lovingly between Dream April’s thighs. When he flicked his tongue across her clit, April couldn’t stop herself. She rubbed her thighs together until she felt too weak to stand.

_Didn’t know he could be like this…_

Donnie hadn’t noticed her behind him. He was clearly enjoying himself too much with his own eager panting and feasting. April, to her own shame and curiosity, was transfixed.

It wasn’t until she noticed something between  _his_  legs — a dark shape, slowly emerging from beneath his shell, that all thoughts of stealth were discarded. She knew what this was, what she was about to see for the first time.

“Donnie!” she gasped.

He swung around immediately, dark eyes flickering over her in a mix of lust and bewilderment. April’s heart stopped. She watched carefully as Donnie did a double take between Dream April and herself. She couldn’t tear her eyes off of the tip of the broad head emerging from his shell.

“April…there are  _two_  of you.” It was a stupid observation, but the gravel in his voice sent her closer to the verge. “How—”

“Y-you’re dreaming,” she choked out, quite flustered.

Something registered, and Donnie’s lips eased into a sly grin. “This is a good dream.”

“No, not like that!” April backpedalled.  _Oh god, why am I sweating?_   “This—” She gestured in  half-panic to the bedroom. “This is  _a dream._  Not real. She—”  _Me?_  Dream April was still lazily fondling the edges of Donnie’s shell, reflecting the part of Donnie’s consciousness that was reluctant to let this go. “She’s not real. You’re having a dream."

Donnie paused and blinked twice. “But then… what are you…”

April took a calming breath. “You were tossing and turning, making weird noises. I thought you were having a fever or a nightmare, so I kind of…peeked into…your mind?”

Donnie’s line of vision followed her own, like an inmate walking to his death sentence. When his eyes fell upon the state between his legs, he turned an odd shade of green. Dream April disintegrated instantly, as did the remnants of his composure.  “A-April, I am so sorry!” Donnie’s stutter was almost a screech. He scrambled frantically for the nearest pillow to cover his lap. “Oh god, oh god, oh god…”

“You’re sorry?” April found herself shouting without reason. “ _I’m sorry!_  I shouldn’t have invaded your thoughts without—”

_“How much did you see?!”_

“…everything?” She’d crawl into a hole to die, if Donnie hadn’t already occupied the hole.

The amount of dread on his face was crushing April from the inside. “A-April…you must think I’m disgusting,” he muttered softly. “A monster. I-I’m so sorry you saw that…that you saw _me,_ like that. I just…I couldn’t—”

His ramblings broke her heart. She didn’t know what to say. After all, how many magazines gave girls advice on what to say when you’re caught using your telepathy powers to walk into your boyfriend’s wet dreams? None.

The truth would have to suffice. “I liked it,” she confessed without guilt or guile.

“—control my thoughts because I was sleeping. I respect you so much—  _you what?_ ”

“I liked it,” she repeated, holding his gaze. “I liked what I saw. All of it…all of  _you._ ”

His hands clutched the pillow closer to his crotch. “Oh,” he replied dumbly. “Oh I see.”

April sank to her knees to face to him. When she placed her own hands on top of his, she swore he almost shivered. “Donnie, I don’t think you’re disgusting or a monster.” She hated those words almost as much as him using them to describe himself. “I didn’t mind seeing what I saw.”

Donnie looked away. “But if you weren’t ready to see what you saw or didn’t want to even consider those things, I’d understand—”

“I  _want_  to,” April finished in a tone that left no room for debate.  She started with a chaste kiss to his cheek first, waiting for the signature blush to spread before moving to the sensitive part of his upper jaw. “Do you forgive me for coming here?”

Donnie nodded. “I wasn’t angry with you.”

April chuckled to herself. “And here I was worrying that I’d bored you during our first weekend together…  _alone._ ” She emphasized the last part with a whisper, then deepened the kiss against his skin.

“Oh, April…” His breath hitched, and beneath her palms she felt his knuckles slacken their grip on the pillow.

“I like what I saw, Donnie, and I want to see  _more_ _._ ” Her heart raced as she slowly delved beneath the pillow, her boldness surprising even herself. Carefully she dragged her fingertips up his inner thigh. “If that’s okay with you…”

“It is,” he gasped eagerly. When her fingers found the protruded head and toyed with it, his eyes rolled into the back of his head. “A-aah…April…so good…s-so good, but—”

“But?” She gave his cock a gentle tug, delighted by the length that emerged at her beckoning.  _This could be interesting._

“But—” Donnie shuddered and the rest of his thoughts slipped out in embarrassment. “I don’t want to make a mess in your bed while we’re asleep. I’m already.. _._ _close._ ”

April stopped her movements and studied him gravely. “You’re right,” she agreed.

He pursed his lips with obvious disappointment, but nodded.

“I want to see you make a mess in my bed when you’re  _awake._ ” The mischievous spark in her eyes lit the smile on his face — a beam big enough to suit a lottery winner.

“A-Are you serious?”

“Yes,” she replied earnestly. “Are you ready to wake up, Donnie? See how dreams play out in real life?”

“Am I ever!” He groaned, burying his face in her neck and pulling her snugly against him.

April remembered laughing when his breath tickled her skin, and then waking up to find herself caught in his burning kiss.

They didn’t leave the bed for the rest of the weekend, and it was everything but boring.


End file.
